My Little Koakuma
by NV-Chan
Summary: "Koakuma" kata yang tepat buat gadis ini.. Sifatnya yang lumayan ceria, tapi yah sedikit mesum.


**Don't**_** Like Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution! Miss Typo(s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tidak sesuai EYD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Little Koakuma**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well..**

_**happy reading !**_

"Akaito-kun, Akaito-kun"

Aku berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Akaito. Susana hening sekali, lalu di membukakan pintu.

"Hum, iya.." ucapnya sambil mengusap2 mata karena mengantuk.

"Sekolah" aku menunjuk jam dindingnya.

"Ah, Koakuma-chan.. Ini masih jam 6.. masih ada 1 jam lagi.." ucapnya

Aku langsung masuk tanpa izin ke kamarnya. Untuk seorang laki-laki ternyata dia rapi juga. Kamarnya tertata rapi. Lalu aku duduk di kasurnya dan mengeluarkan dua kotak ramen instan dan dua roti isi keju.

"Jadi hari ini mau makan apa?" tanyaku tanpa mempedulikan dia marah atau tidak karena aku membobol masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hmmm.. sepertinya aku mau mandi dulu. Ah, ramen instan saja" ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Jadi aku membuka ramen itu dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas yang kudapat dari dapur rumahnya. Setelah membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan beralasan mau membawakan handuk.

"Um Akaito-kun, ini ada handuk bersih"

Dia membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi untuk memberiku celah agar aku bisa memberikan handuk bersih itu. Tapi justru aku mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan melihatnya masih berdiri di depan kaca sambil menyikat gigi.

"Eh, belum mandi?" tanyaku

Dia menatapku dan sepertinya dari tatapannya itu aku tau dia bilang sebentar lagi.

Aku mendorongnya ke _bathtub_ dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat mandi. Ku nyalakan air hangat dan mengisi _bathtub _nya dengan cairan sabun. Entah mengapa, melakukan ini membuatku teringat waktu kami sedang mandi bersama saat masih umur 5 tahun. Memikirkan semua ini mebuat pipiku merona merah.

"Koakuma-Chan kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Oh tidak.. tidak apa-apa"

"Hm, aku akan mandi sekarang"

"Jadi?"

Dia mendehem dan menunjukkan ekspresi _cepatlah-keluar-aku-mau-mandi. _Namun aku hanya berdiri diam dan menatapnya

"Mungkin aku bisa membersihkan punggungmu?"

"Mungkin tidak" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Akaito-kun.." aku menunjukkan muka memohon.

Dia justru mendorongku keluar kamar mandi dan mencubit pipiku sambil tersenyum.

"Koakuma-chan, nanti ramennya mati loh ("ramennya mati" istilah anak-anak kalau ramen sudah terlalu lama direndam air panas sehingga terlalu mengembang)

Aku menggembungkan pipiki berharap dia mau mempersilahkanku membersihkan badannya, ternyata dia sudah terlanjur mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Sesudah dia mandi, kami makan ramen yang tadi ku bawakan. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara, hanya saja aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau saja tadi dia membiarkanku membersihkan badannya, karena itu saat makan pipiku merona merah.

Krinnnnggggg... Krinnng... Krinngggggg...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, aku dan Akaito bersiap untuk memasuki kelas. Kami tidak satu kelas bahkan tidak satu angkatan. Akaito lebih muda dariku, dia kelas IX dan aku kelas XI. Tapi tubuhku mirip dengan anak kelas 2 SMP, dan Akaito justru kebalikannya, tingginya sekitar 174. Kami baru jadian 2 bulan yang lalu, saat itu dia berkata padaku kalau walaupun dia masih anak-anak dia ingin menjadi pacarku. Aku menerimanya karena aku juga suka padanya.

Selama jam pelajaran aku hanya memikirkan Akaito.

"Jam pelajaran selesai, waktunya istirahat" Gakupo Sensei mematikan projector dan merapikan buku-bukunya.

Semua murid berhamburan, ada yang keluar kelas, ada yang hanya duduk di kelas sambil menggosipkan cowok, sedangkan aku, menunggu Akaito.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu kelasku, sambil menyusupkan tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"Pose favoritku" pikirku

Aku menghampirinya, dan menarik tangannya. Kami berjalan ke taman, bukan jalan sih, tepatnya aku menariknya ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, dia duduk dan menarikku duduk di pangkauannya.

"Hm, jadi tadi apa saja yg kau pelajari tadi?" ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku

"Tidak ada" gumamku

"Tidak ada, tidak mungkin Gakupo Sensei tidak mengajarkan sesuatu"

"Hm.. ada sih, yah tapi aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu" dengan enggan aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Kulihat pipinya merona merah, namun dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Hahahaah, pipimu merah" aku tertawa geli padanya.

"Tidak"

"Ah, akui saja lah" aku pindah dari pangkuannya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi apa rencanamau hari ini sesudah sekolah?" tanyanya mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Um, duduk dikamarku, baca buku, makan ramen lagi, tidur" ujarku sambil menyusun-nyusun jadwalku hari ini.

Aku mengeluarkan sekotak _pocky_ dari tas kecil yang sering ku bawa-bawa. Lalu memakannya. Tiba-tiba Akaito mengambil _pocky _terakhirku.

"Akaito-kun, itu yang terakhir, kembalikan" pintaku sambil memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

"Ambil saja kalau mau"

Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya, menunjukkan _pocky _yang tadi dimakannya.

Aku mendekat, lalu mencoba mengambilnya, tapi dia malam menutup mulutnya. Dan akhirnya bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya.

"Mnh, hnmnh.. hngh..." sura memalukan ini keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

Sementara aku mencari-cari dimana _pocky tadi _dia menelannya.

"Uuhhh.. Akaito-kun" aku mejitak kepalanya, tapi dia malah tertawa

"Koakuma-chan" ucapnya

Aku tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia ucapkan, aku pun mulai menekankan tubuhku padanya sambil mencium bibir Akaito. Aku bahkan tak peduli kalau kami sedang berada di taman sekolah.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku medesah hingga pipiku pun mulai merona. Sedikit demi sedikit ciuman kami mengarah ke sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"Koauma-chan" ucapnya setengah membentak disela-sela ciuman kami

"Kita disekolah" lanjutnya

"Ah, baiklah... tapi nanti kita lanjutkan di rumah" aku berbisik di telinganya.

"Hah.. You're really my Little Koakuma and a perverted one" dia tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus rambut merahku.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nee, Mohon review nya, Maaf kalau banyak Typo dan salah dalam pengunaan kata, tapi kalau boleh dikritik agar saya bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini. ^^**

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ~ Jaa Ne..**


End file.
